Priority is claimed to German Patent Application No. DE 102 02 780.3-21, filed Jan. 25, 2002, which is incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates generally to a fastening device and specifically to a fastening device for a convertible top.
A fastening for a convertible top is used for securing convertible tops on front window frames. In particular, in the case of the opening and closing movements of the convertible top being automated, the convertible-top fastener on the front side has to meet specific requirements. For example, it is desirable for the fastener, on the one hand, to ensure that fastener brackets are reliably caught during the closing movement and, on the other hand, to ensure, during the opening operation of the convertible top, that the front bow is reliably pushed away from the front window frame and the head region of the passenger in the first step of the convertible-top opening movement.
European Patent Document EP 0 850 793 A1 describes a fastening device for a convertible top in the case of which pull and push rods can be moved by means of an actuating lever, and laterally arranged hook elements can be pivoted, by means of the pull and push rods, about a pivot axis which is essentially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. A disadvantage here is that, in their closed position, the hook elements can be secured merely via the actuating element being fixed, but are not actually located in an over-dead-center position. In addition, the shaping of the hook elements results in the occurrence, during a closing movement, of large, predominantly laterally acting frictional forces which lead, in principle, to an increased amount of force having to be exerted by the actuating lever.
German Patent Document DE 30 06 151 C2 describes a motor-vehicle lock in the case of which a first retaining lever and a second retaining lever are designed such that they can be pivoted in opposite directions, the two retaining levers, in a closed state, acting on the same bracket and retaining the latter in the fastened position. The retaining levers here are provided with partially circular recesses, which correspond with the bracket, the latter, in the closed state, only being partially enclosed overall by the recesses.
German Patent Document DE 100 30 760 A1 describes a fastening device for a vehicle roof in the case of which a first fastening hook can be brought into engagement with a first fastening bracket and a second fastening hook can be brought into engagement with a second fastening bracket, the first fastening bracket being spaced apart from the second fastening bracket, and it being possible for the fastening hooks to be pivoted in opposite directions to one another during a closing movement.
German Patent Document DE 41 11 646 describes a fastening device for a vehicle roof in the case of which, in the closed state, a first lever acts with retaining action on a fastening bracket and a second lever acts upon a latching step of the first lever.
German Patent Document DE 199 64 066 A1 describes a fastening device for a convertible vehicle in the case of which a pivotable fastening catch comprises a curved recess which is open on one side and into which a fastening bracket engages in the closed state of the fastening device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide, for a convertible top, a fastening device, which allows an advantageous closing movement of the convertible top.
The present invention provides a fastening device for a convertible top that includes: a front bow; a front window frame; a bracket, which is arranged on one of the group of the front bow and the front window frame; a first catch element, which is assigned to the respectively other component of the group of the front bow and the front window frame, said first catch element being secured in a movable manner and being connectable to said bracket, it being possible for the first catch element to be pivoted about a first axis; and at least one second catch element, which can be connected to said bracket; wherein the second catch element can be pivoted about a second axis, said second axis being spaced apart from said first axis.
In this case, a second catch element, which acts on the same bracket as the first catch element respectively, ensures a closing movement, which is particularly advantageous with respect to lateral frictional forces.
It is advantageous here for the catch elements to have essentially slot-like recesses, the bracket engaging in the slot-like recess in a closed state of the fastening device. This makes it possible, at the same time, for the front bow to be drawn down during the closing movement and for the front bow to be pushed upwards during the opening movement, with the result that the catch elements are supported on the bracket in both cases.
It is particularly advantageous for the two catch elements to be pivotable in opposite directions to one another and to cover over one another in a scissors-like manner. This ensures in a simple manner that the pulling and pushing forces, which occur are directed essentially in the direction of the vertical axis of the vehicle.
In a preferred embodiment of a fastening device according to the invention, the two catch elements and a turnable cross lever, which is mounted so that it can be rotated about a third axis, are accommodated in a common housing, in each case one intermediate link providing a connection between the turnable cross lever and one of the catch elements. The two catch elements can thus advantageously be driven by means of a link rod, and it is easily possible for the fastening element to be secured by means of over-dead-center positions of the intermediate links in the closed position of the fastening device.
It is particularly preferable for the link rod to be articulated, at the other end, on a turning disk which can be driven in rotation by means of a handle or of an electric motor, and, in the open position of the fastening device, the link rod is secured on the turning disk in an over-dead-center position. This straightforwardly ensures that the fastening device is secured by an over-dead-center position of a movable element both in the closed position and in the open position.
It is particularly preferable, for particularly reliable securing of the front bow of a convertible top, for in each case one of the fastening devices according to the invention to be arranged on a side of the vehicle, in the lateral region of the front bow.
Further advantages and features of a fastening device according to the invention can be gathered from the exemplary embodiment described below and from the claims.